Express your answer as a decimal. $20 \div 80 = $
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 20 \div 80 &= \dfrac{20}{80}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{2}{8} \times \dfrac{10}{10}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{4} \times 1& \gray{\text{ Simplify.}}\\\\ &= 0.25& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $20 \div 80 = 0.25$